The Ring of Rennaisance
by Sakura-Aoki
Summary: An average high school girl, Sakura Tsukamoto, is having troubles with love, but she finds a mysterious necklace that turns her into Kaito Hazumi, a phantom thief, which has to retrieve the Ring of Rennaisance for a woman named Faye that appeared in her d
1. School Troubles and The Necklace

The Ring of Renaissance

Prologue:

Today was a day I would never forget. It was the day that would change my life forever. I would have never have guessed that I would be the one chosen. Who am I you ask? I am Sakura Tsukamoto. I had gleaming layered black hair with side bangs. My eyes were a shining brown, just like my mothers. I was in my first year of high school with my friends Rika and Yukino. This is my story.

Chapter One: School Troubles and The Necklace of the Queens

I woke up to a familiar sweet scent on a passing breeze. I got up slowly and stretched. I walked towards my window and looked out. The breeze was cool and the sun was shining. The sakura trees were in full bloom, and I found the source. The delicate pink flowers were sharing their scent to the world and I see everyone in my household with a smile on their face. It was my favorite day, the first day of spring. I quickly changed into my school uniform realizing that we still had school today. We just got off of spring break, which was a long time. I ran into the kitchen and sat down. It was a little empty since my older brother, Ryo, was off at college living in his dorm. I wondered how it was going for him. My younger sisters, Keiko and Kameko were already at the table. Keiko was the older one, she had long black hair and side bangs. She had soft blue eyes that were gentle and calming. She was a shy little girl in her second year of middle school. Even so, she made many friends that liked her a lot. Kameko was in her first year of middle school. She had short brown hair that went just above her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that were curious and cute. She was very outgoing and friendly. Naturally she has her own group of friends. Both of my little sisters were anime and manga freaks.

"Ohayou Sakura-san," said my mother.

"Ohayou Oja-san(mom), Oto-san(dad) Ohayou Keiko and Kameko!" I flashed one of my pleasant smiles and started eating my breakfast. I had my hair pulled into a short ponytail. My side bangs were hanging loosely at the sides of my face.

"Ohayou Onii-chan," said my sisters in unison.

"Gocchisousama," I said as I got up to get my bag, as my sisters saw this they got up too, both heading to get their school bags. Each day I would walk them to school, since it was on the way. We met up at the doorway and said our good-byes to mom and dad. With that we were heading out. We walked most of the way to my sisters' school silent, each of us deep in thought. As we approached my former school I waved good-bye as my sisters ran toward the field hand in hand. I entered my school and went to my classroom.

"Ohayou everyone!"

"Ohayou Sakura-san," replied my classmates. My two best friends, Rika Izawa and Yukino Ikeda, ran towards me, each with a smile on their face. They led me to my table and sat me down. Yukino was a tall friendly girl. She had long black hair with straight side bangs, pretty indeed. She had bright brown eyes that were always happy. Rika was about my height with wavy layered brown hair with side bangs that she had tied up in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were deep and knowing, a bit moody now and then but overall a great friend.

"How's it going?" Yukino asked all of a sudden.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked quietly.

"You know, him," Rika mentioned and she jerked her head to the left. I looked towards there and there he was, Keisuke Miyazawa. My face became hot and I knew my face was a cherry red. I looked away embarrassed seeing that my friends were giggling. Suddenly a girl named Aya came towards me. Aya was one of my friends, but we have been distant lately, but I don't know why.

"Ohayou Aya," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura," she said happily. Then she went past me towards her group of friends. I watched her go, with my face crinkled frowning.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel like we've been distant all of a sudden," I said worriedly, hoping that we could become close again.

"Hmmm," Yukino pondered. Rika was also thinking but she put that aside. She was about to say something when Sawada sensei walked in. Everyone took their seats. We had a day of learning and studying on English. Afterwards the bell rang and we scrambled to our next class. There was an assembly today and we didn't want to be late. I caught up with Yukino and Rika and we walked to P.E. Our teacher, Asaba-san, the P.E teacher took our class into the lecture room. We took our seats on the places available and listened to the visiting professor. I couldn't help but notice Aya playing around with Keisuke, and soon I began to feel a little jealous even if they were close friends from last year. Why am I jealous you ask? Well just a few days ago, one of my close friends, Kano, which I haven't told her about him yet, said that we were going to learn slow-dancing, and that we were going to pick the guy the first time and the next day the guys were going to pick us. Then she stated that she bet that Aya was going to ask Keisuke to dance with her and vise versa. I felt a little downhearted, but didn't show it. When I was spacing out, Yukino saw the worry on my face and gave me a reassuring pat that jolted me back. She smiled at me with her it-will-be-O.K look at I smiled back re-gaining hope. After school ended I started to walk home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I found a little jewelry stall down in the market place on my way home and decided to browse. It was then that a brilliant pink and green pendant caught my eye. It was hanging from a golden chain with a tag. I looked at the price, and it was surprisingly cheap. The seller spotted me and turned my way.

"Hello there," said a hearty voice. I looked her way surprised.

"O-oh! Hello," I said politely.

"I see that the necklace caught your eye?" The lady asked.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, since I see you take a lot of interest in that why don't I give you a discount?" Before I could say anything, she took 25 off and took it to the cashier. _'She really wants to sell that necklace doesn't she?'_ I thought. I handed her $15 and I went off thanking her.

'_That girl sure is peculiar. In all my years I haven't seen someone take interest in that necklace even though it is a beauty. Well I guess she was the chosen one!' _thought the mysterious jewelry seller.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When I got home I greeted my sisters, who were already home, and went to my room. I sat on my bed and smiled as I held my new pendant. I laid it down gently in a soft velvet container and placed it on my desk. I laid my school bag at the side of my desk and went to the family room. My sisters' favorite anime was on so I decided to watch. The title was Kare Kano, His and Her Circumstances. It was pretty good actually, and with that I was hooked, just like my sisters. After the two episodes of Kare Kano, I got up to start my homework.

"Onii-chan, where are you going, another anime's coming up," said Kameko innocently.

I chuckled, "Well I have to do my homework don't I? And you guys should too!" I said teasing them. They both laughed and agreed. We switched off the TV and went to our rooms. _'I wonder why mom and dad aren't home yet. Oh right! Today they said they were going to have a night with their friends, and that means they are going to be late!'_ I giggled. When ever my parents went out to meet friends they were **always** late! When I finished my homework I called my sisters to eat. We had an entertaining dinner, with all of us sharing our day, and Kameko adding her ridiculous comments. _'I love my family,'_ I thought happily. We washed the dishes and I tucked each of my sisters in. I went into my bedroom and changed into my light blue nightgown, and I went to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan," said a soft melodious voice. I was in a white room with nothing there but a door with light glowing out of it.

"Who's there?!" I asked afraid.

"You will see, now come towards me, I have something to tell you," said the mysterious voice. I walked cautiously towards the door and I was suddenly in an enchanted room filled with blue, and I realized I was walking on a cloud in the sky!

"Welcome my dear. Have a seat," said the soft voice again. I looked towards her and there she was. She was a beautiful woman with flowing white hair. She was wearing a long gown and was floating just off the floor. I sat down, gazing at her in awe. She chuckled, surprising me even more.

"Who are you," I asked quietly.

"I am Faye, Faye of the Houko Gardens. I was sent to you from the necklace of the Queens. It summoned me, to explain to you what is happening. You have been hand picked by the rulers of my realm to become the next Kaito. You are to be called Kaito Hazumi of spring. You will" I cut her off.

"Wait, you are saying I'm becoming a k-kaito?! What for?"

"Yes, you certainly are. You have been chosen for your inner power. Inside everyone's souls there is a certain power. You, for instance, have the power over the elements of spring, such as the sun, the sky, the wind, and the plants. For this special case, your power is most suitable for this task. You are to retrieve the Ring of Rennaisance which was stolen from our kingdom by our enemies. When it is stolen, it leaves behind teardrops which turn into artwork. Your job is to retrieve all of them and when time comes they will combine and show you the way to the ring, where you must retrieve it. But beware for every artwork there will be a demon guarding it, preventing you from getting it. You will have to defeat it to get the piece of art." And with that said she disappeared and I was in my room again. It was morning and I just awoke, glad that it was a Saturday. I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't. With the trickle of doubt an aura of Faye entered my room. I froze solid, "Faye-san?" I asked nervously.

"Hello Sakura-san. I forgot one thing," she handed me a scroll and she disappeared. I read the scroll.

_Your mission is to be fulfilled. The necklace that you have obtained shall be pressed onto you and you will become one. As that happens you will transform into your Kaito self. A helper will be summoned to help track down the artwork and that is how you will get each. I hope I have answered some of your questions, and each time another artwork is revealed, the information will be provided on this scroll, so keep this safe. I will be watching over you, so do your best!_

Faye

I was enchanted. I pulled myself together and started my day.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, how exiting!" exclaimed Rika.

"I know! Hey hey, why is that scroll glowing?!" asked Yukino confused.

"What the poo! Who is that guy looking at us, and what's with his getup anyway?" asked Rika annoyed.

"Thanks for reading!" exclaimed Rika and Yukino together.

Join us next time on: The First Mission and A New Rival

Japanese Key:

Kaito: Phantom Thief

Onii-chan: Older Sister

Ohayou: Good Morning

Oja-san: Mom

Oto-san: Dad


	2. The First Mission and A New Rival!

The Ring of Renaissance

Chapter 2: The First Mission and A New Rival!

Today I was home alone, my mom and dad were at work, actually it was just my dad at work but my mom was helping him, and my sisters had both gone out to see a movie with their friends, and yes they were seeing an anime movie. Preferably Card Captor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. They made such a huge fuss about it; I couldn't refuse to let them go. I was completely bored out of my mind that I picked up my phone and called Yukino.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey! This is Sakura right?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Hey Yukino, so I was just wondering if we could go out shopping today since I'm home alone, and of course I'll call Rika too."

"Sure! I have nothing to do either actually. So where do you want to meet up?" asked Yukino.

"Let's meet at the front of Valley Fair, second floor at the entrance to Nordstrom."

"Ok, then it's agreed. See you there in 5 minutes," she said excitedly and we hung up. I made another phone call to Rika and surprisingly she could go, considering her tight schedule. I changed into my orange Aeropostale shirt and slipped on my favorite green skirt. I put on my Aeropostale white jacket and off I went.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Yukino, hey Rika!" I cried as I ran over to them. They waved back and I caught up. We went inside and had a grand time shopping. We visited Aeropostale, my favorite clothing store and we bought a bag full of clothes for each of us. Then we headed to Abercrombie, which was a little too expensive to me, but Yukino had some luck and found a shirt that wasn't too expensive. Then we went over to Hilltops, which was Rika's favorite store, and we bought some cute utensils and stuffed animals. We also visited Banana Republic before settling down to eat lunch. After scanning through the store we made it to the food court. We split up as we went to different food stalls to grab some lunch. I made my way over to California Pizza Kitchen and ordered a slice of meat lover's pizza and after I payed I went to the table I was supposed to meet Yukino and Rika at. I sat down and made myself comfortable and started to eat. A few moments later Rika came back and just a little bit behind her was Yukino. Rika had gone over to a sandwich shop and ordered herself a delicious cream cheese sandwich, which I decided to get also and so I got up to get it with a milk tea! Yukino went over to Hot Dog on a Stick and ordered a hot dog and a large lemonade. I came back a few minutes later and started munching down on my pizza, sandwich, and the milk tea I had just got. After we had shared our food and finished it all, amazingly, we headed toward the shops again. Awhile later, it started to get late, so we went to the Cheesecake Factory and had a filling meal. We said our good-byes and see-you-laters and we parted.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Where have you been all day?" asked a soft childish voice when I walked through the door of my home. I realized it was Keiko, since I recognized her voice.

"I was out shopping with my friends, since I was home alone since you guys left. Anyways how was the movie?"

"It was GREAT!" shouted a high-pitched kidish voice. I saw Kameko running out to greet me.

"Is that so?" I said sarcastically. We went over and sat on the couch and my two little sisters told me all about the movie. I was impressed at how well the movie went and how detailed my sisters told me about the plot. After they finished, I prepared some dinner for them, since they didn't go out and eat after the movie. I prepared some fried rice and they ate up like pigs. We washed the dishes and my little sisters went to watch their anime. I told them I would be in my room taking a nap, and that they shouldn't bother me until I woke up. I walked into my room and closed the door. I looked at my table and gasped. The scroll I got from Faye yesterday had suddenly started glowing. I checked on it and saw a new letter for me. It read:

_Kaito Hazumi,_

_The first artwork or teardrop of the ring has been revealed. Tonight will be your first mission to obtain this piece. A helper will be summoned that has been assigned to you and she will tell you the information. I wish you good luck and be careful._

Faye

I closed the scroll and checked on my necklace. There was a blinding glow and when I opened my eyes I saw a fairy. She had light green hair tied in a low ponytail. She had a gem just above her forehead, and she had deep blue eyes. She wore a loose blue dress tied up with a sash on the waste and she was wearing faded black boots, which made them look as they were grey. On her back she had two transparent light blue fairy wings. She flew towards me cheerfully and reached out her tiny hand smiling.

"Hello there! My name is Shia the fairy, pleased to meet you. Starting from today I will be your helper in finding the ring's teardrops," she said eagerly.

"Pleasure to meet you too. My name is Sakura Tsukamoto, also know as Kaito Hazumi." I shook her tiny hand gently and she started to speak again.

"Today at the exact point of time at nine, we will be heading out to the Kyoto Museum to nab the Azure Dream; that is the first teardrop. I have found out that it is being guarded by the winged dragon, Shakara. Now let us start your first transformation." She flew towards my necklace and gave it to me. She instructed to put it on and press it to my heart. Suddenly I was in a room of light. My body was shining, and I began my transformation. I had gloves with a gem on each and a weapon belt. I hair was pulled into a long ponytail and a white sash appeared on my forehead which was a headband. My eyes were no longer brown but a soft blue, my hair turned into a shade of light brown and it was lengthened into straight hair with side bangs. I looked at myself in the mirror astonished. I was wearing a short soft light blue unbuttoned shirt with a tank top underneath that was tied up at the side. I was wearing a short light blue skirt with a slanting brown belt that was equipped with many items, but it was weirdly light. My belt contain a sword in a sheath that I recognized to have a pearl katana. On my back I had small feathery wings that I had tested and I could fly with them. I was still wearing the necklace, but I also had a pair of matching earrings.

"So what do you think?" asked Shia.

I jumped, startled, and replied, "W-what? Oh! I love it!"

"Good, now let's get a move on before we're late!" Shia flew out the window.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed. I jumped and flew out the window after her. As I followed her I noticed the scenery below. It was beautiful. The neighborhood was surrounded by light that looked like little stars. I saw the mountains and the ocean. It was amazing. Shia stopped suddenly, and I almost bumped into her, but luckily I didn't. I landed softly in front of the Kyoto Museum. I walked silently in following Shia. As we reached the exhibit holding the painting called the Azure Dream, Shia called to me, but before she could say anything a teenage girl jumped out.

"Hah!" yelled a startling female voice. A light suddenly pointed at me.

She was a teenage girl from my school that I recognized as Aria. She had short light blue hair curled at the bottom. She also had blue matching eyes. "I got your warning that you were coming, Kaito Hazumi. I noticed that you're new and you know what? I won't go easy on you; I'm going to catch you!" I looked over at Shia frantically. She whapped herself on the head and she whispered to me, "Every time I get assigned to a new Kaito she always comes barging in and starts trying to catch them. Just stay light on your feet and avoid all of her attacks and traps." Aria ran towards me and I noticed some kind of remote in her hand. I jumped up and started flying towards the painting just to be stopped by a certain shadow of a dragon. It lunged out of the wall and tried to catch my with its fire breath, but it didn't affect me as I dodged all of them. I unsheathed my pearl katana and slashed the shadow in half. It shrieked a painful one, but even so it got back together.

"Use you powers Hazumi! After it's weakened you can use your powers to take it out," whispered Shia, close to my ear. I put back my sword and clasped my hands together. I didn't know what I was going to do my I concentrated all of my energy between my hands and unleashed the power from my heart. I unclasped my hands slowly and looked inside. Right in the middle of both of my hands was a ball of blue, pink, and green magic swirled together. I smirked and hurled the ball right at the shadow and it screamed. There was an explosion and the shadow was gone. I smiled cheerfully but most of my energy was gone and I saw Aria headed straight for me. I lunged for the painting and grabbed it.

"Now Hazumi! Hold up your necklace and release some of your energy," said Shia determinedly. I grabbed my necklace and released some energy in it. I pointed it directly to the painting and _PSHOOM!_ The painting was gone and in its place was a shining ball of light that soon appeared to be a teardrop. I took it in my hands and gave it to Shia. She held it as we flew out of the museum.

"I'm not going to let you go," said Aria quietly. She pressed a button on her remote and all of the exits were sealed off. The only way out was up. I looked up and saw a glass ceiling dome. Right in the center was a circle that I saw that I could open. I headed up and hurled a magic ball at the circle and the glass broke through. I flew through and heard Aria cry after me, "I'll catch you next time Kaito Hazumi, and just you wait!" We flew back into a safe alley and Shia got a velvet bag out of my belt. She placed the teardrop safely inside and closed it securely. With a snap of her hand the bag disappeared. I started walking out, forgetting that I was still in my Kaito form and a powerful voice stopped me.

"Hey, you there!" I looked up to see a teenage boy about my age, but a little older, staring at me from on top of the roof of the building to my side. He was wearing a turtle green headband and he had short brown hair and determined green eyes. He had a long unbuttoned green shirt with a white tank top inside. He was also wearing jeans and boots similar to mine. His arms were crossed.

"M-me?" I stuttered.

"Yeah you! I'm Kaito Aki, and I challenge you in getting the Ring of Rennaisance!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Whoa, Kaito Aki huh?" said Rika.

"I guess so, and why was he being so darn confident?" asked Yukino.

"This is what I least expected," said Rika sweat dropping.

"Exactly! Reigning in on Hazumi's parade! As if she didn't have enough to worry about. Wait who is this Kaito Aki anyways?" cried Yukino.

"Find out next time of Ring of Rennaisance!" Yukino and Rika said together cheerfully.

Join us next time on: Chapter 3: Kaito Aki's True Identity!


End file.
